Under The Red Hood
by The Pootamis
Summary: Faster than a speeding bullet. She would prove this to be right on this given night. A night where so many things were at stake.


Faster than a speeding bullet. On this night she would prove this to be the case. On this night she is like a guided missile.

A missile with only one target in mind. With only one place that she races towards pushing herself to herself absolute limit.

An abandoned complex. An rundown complex in the lower levels of Gotham City. An complex that hasn't been used for years ever since it had been shut down.

Oh how wrong anyone that thought of this to be true. The complex was still be used. Some nights to provide a homeless somewhere to sleep.

But not on this night. No on this night it was being used for something else. Something terrible. Something horrifying.

Being used as a possible murder scene. Being possibly used to end the life of one of the most sinister and evil men that has ever stepped foot inside of this city.

A man that she has despised for over an year. A man that she wanted nothing more to end his life for what he had done.

For taking him away from her. Her love. Her husband. Her rock. A moment she would never forget. A moment that would forever haunt her dreams each and every single night.

But not now. Not now and not ever again. And it all started with a call. A call from an unlikest of sources.

A call coming from The Batcave. A place she swore never to set foot inside again after his funeral. A place that she had found herself in when she had been given a simple command.

A command that had made her anger reach new highs for the owner of the cave. Such heights that she had charged forward inside not even bothering for pleasantries.

And what she had found had shook her to her core. A simple image. An image that played in her mind for hours.

A feed of The Batman facing off against an known villain. That was what they were calling him anyways.

This vigilante that was taking it upon himself to dish out his own brand of justice. Dish out his own justice labeling himself judge,jury,and executioner.

A vigilante that intrigued her the more she watched the footage of their fight. The more she watched him display even more of his fighting style.

A style that she had seen before. A style that she had seen coming from him. Coming from her lost love.

But it couldn't be him. It just couldn't be. Oh how wrong she was when another feed had been brought up on the computer screen.

Another fight. This time of this vigilante against Nightwing. How this vigilante knew the hero's weaknesses like the back of his hand.

How he was displaying a strong personality about himself during the entire fight that only reminded her of her husband.

And then it happened. The vigilante had been cut leaving a small amount of blood on the pavement. Just enough to be collected and brought back to the cave to be tested.

A test that once she had seen the results made her collapse to her knees. It was him. It was really him.

Jason Todd. Her lost husband. A man that she had fallen for so long ago. A man that was now out there all alone being someone that he's not.

A revelation that was quickly followed by another as another being made their presence felt. A woman.

A brunette haired woman that had called herself the daughter of the demon's head. A title that she could care less about.

But what she did care about was when she revealed how this was possible. How her dead husband was here now in Gotham City.

He had been resurrected. He had been brought back from the grave by her. He had been brought back using something called The Lazarus Pit.

A mystical water that could heal any injury. A water that could even bring back the dead but it wouldn't come without a cost.

And the cost was simple. A bloodlust. A bloodlust for the one that had killed him in their previous life. A bloodlust with very few memories of their past life stored within their mind.

Memories that she was now looking to have him remember as she silently lands down just outside of the complex.

Lands just outside of the complex ignoring the strong gusts of wind that blow her long blonde hair freely around before she silently makes her way forward.

Makes her way forward opening the almost destroyed entrance door into the complex with a loud squeak before very slowly she floats her way towards the stairs.

Floats her way up with one apartment in mind. The apartment that he had spent so much of his young life in.

His parents old apartment. An apartment that she had been taken to once before needing to see what his past was like herself.

Needing to see all of the hardships that he had faced. And she was shocked at what she had seen. Shocked to see how badly the intendant of the complex had let things get so out of hand.

Expect someone let alone a family to sleep in a place like this. Snapping out of her thoughts emerging at the top of stairs only to float towards the next flight of stairs at the end of the corridor as she hears movement coming from the floor above her suddenly Kara comes to a complete stop.

A complete stop as she listens in closely. Listens in to hear something that she never thought she would hear.

Screams. Screams of pain coming from the sinister clown himself. Screams that would have been like music to her ears on any other night.

But not on this night. On this night they terrified her. Terrified her knowing just who was causing these screams.

A man that she would do everything in her power to make sure he came out of this building safely with her. Even if it killed her.

Snapping out of her shock turning her head back forward picking up her pace quickly Kara flies across the corridor and up the flight of stairs before she quickly takes off towards the last apartment on the right.

Takes off ignoring the loud thud of what sounded like someone being thrown viciously into a wall with tremendous force before as she flies through the open doorway instantly she comes to a drastic halt.

Blood. Lots and lots of blood. Blood that leaves a trail through the apartment. A trail that told her of a story.

Told her exactly where her husband's new brand of justice first started. And it started in here. Started inside of the living room if the turned over beat up couch was any indication.

If the smashed up vase that she can see across the ground in thousands of pieces being soaked up by fresh blood.

Hearing a thud followed by another then another coming from nearby turning towards where she hears the sound is coming from floating through the apartment just as she comes up to a closed off door suddenly Kara watches the door explode as a body comes barreling through it at demolishing the door into thousands of pieces.

A blood covered body that she instantly knew who the owner was if the suit wasn't a big giveaway. One of the most feared criminals in Gotham City.

A criminal known as The Joker. Only on this day he wasn't to be feared. On this day he wasn't the hunter. No he was the prey.

Prey that she could easily see had been maimed by the hunter. Blood soaking through his wet black hair.

His white makeup now crimson. The deep coughs indicating that he had severe internal injuries. Probably some severe broken ribs if the blood coming out of his mouth with each breath as any clue.

And his hands. His hands alone would make anyone vomit. Fingers one after another that are severely bruised as though they had been broken one at a time.

An image that itself makes her turn and look away from the blood covered clown before an item shining from the ground catches her eye.

A crowbar. A blood covered crowbar that just shines up towards her. A crowbar that shines at her as though it is taunting her as more memories come flooding into her mind.

The memory of finding this. Finding a crowbar in a state much like this one at her husband's final resting place.

A crowbar that she has to look away from as she blinks back the tears that want to form in her eyes before a pair of black boots catches her attention.

Boots that she slowly travels up finding a red helmet staring back towards her. An helmet that as she looks through she can find a pair of eyes staring back towards her with confusion.

Eyes that she always loved to stare at. In her opinion the most beautiful set of eyes that she has ever seen.

Eyes that she has to take her eyes away from briefly when another shine catches her eye. The shine coming from his right hand.

A right hand that she finds holding an handgun trained down towards the floorboards. A gun that she looks away from and back towards his eyes.

" Jason?"

Taking a step forward suddenly as she sees him raising up the handgun pointing the barrel directly at her showing no ounce of fear very slowly Kara takes another step towards him.

" It's me."

Getting no reaction from him whatsoever except for his helmet tilting slightly slowly Kara takes another step forward.

" Remember all the good times we've had together? Remember Metropolis? Our home? Remember us taking out the Batmobile without the old man's permission?"

Seeing the handgun in his hand waivering very slightly keeping her eyes trained on his own that suddenly come to stare down towards the floorboards slowly Kara takes another step towards him.

" Remember our first date? I do. I still feel how magical that moment was. Remember our first kiss on the clock tower?"

Taking another step forward until she is within arm's length gently Kara whispers out.

" Remember the first time we made love? How we snapped not only my bed but also my living room couch as you have labeled it as me giving you the ride of your life."

Letting out a silent giggle shaking her head slightly reaching out very gently Kara lays her hand down on Jason's right hand and slowly steers it away from her and down to his side not feeling any sort of resistance whatsoever.

Returning her eyes back to his visor seeing his eyes once again back to meet her own with slight confusion radiating from them before gently without taking her eyes away from his own slowly she places her hands down on the side of his helmet watching his eyes following her movements.

Watching until as she slowly slips the helmet up she feels his left hand come down gently to hold her wrist.

A hand that she can feel start to shake as her eyes go back to look towards his own finding so much fear within them.

" It's okay. I'm not afraid."

Keeping her eyes trained on his very slowly Kara moves the helmet upwards until after a few seconds she drops the helmet down onto the ground with a loud clang.

A clang that she barely hears as her focus remains on his face. A beautiful face. The face of her love. A face that she can see very faint scars on the side of his cheeks.

Cheeks that very gently she starts to rub with her thumbs feeling him leaning into her touch like he has done so many times before.

" There he is. There's the man that i love."

Without any hesitation or second thought leaning forward gently Kara presses her lips to Jason's own before she pulls back after a couple of seconds when she feels tears hitting her face.

Tears coming from his closed eyes that gently she starts to wipe away with her thumbs before his eyes open to stare at her with so much emotion.

" Kara?"

Smiling slightly feeling him leaning into the palm of her right hand nodding her head leaning forward gently Kara presses her forehead against his own as her free hand snakes around his back.

" It's me."

Continuing to wipe away at his tears that are coming to match her own unknown to her knowledge after a few seconds of staring deep into his eyes suddenly a chuckle coming from behind causes her to break away from his eyes.

Break away with her facial features hardening when she hears another dry chuckle coming from the clown.

Coming from The Joker that has managed to turn himself over allowing himself to look in their direction with that damn sinister smile she has grown to hate with a passion.

" Aww such young love. It warms my old heart."

Without having a chance to react as she feels Jason breaking away from her contact just as she turns to look at him suddenly Kara watches him deliver a vicious kick that lands clean against the Joker's head causing the clown's head to snap back as his body crumbles backwards.

" Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"

" Jason!?"

Getting no reaction from him whatsoever reaching out gently Kara lays her hand down on Jason's cheek and slowly steers his head to look in her direction.

Steers his head only to find his eyes focusing to look over his shoulder back towards The Joker with a look she had never seen before coming from him.

A look of hatred. A look of pure hatred. Hatred that she knew what was the driving force behind it. It was the bloodlust.

The symptom that she had been warned about. A bloodlust that would not stop unless he was to kill this man.

This deranged clown that deserved to be punished. Deserved to be put down but not like this. She couldn't allow this.

She couldn't allow him to do this to himself. The bloodlust maybe gone but the guilt would be there. Guilt of taking a life. Guilt that would always follow him.

" Look at me."

Instantly feeling his gaze back to meet her own finding them staring back at her with nothing but pure fury without showing no fear gently Kara strokes his cheek with her thumb causing his facial features to soften slightly as his eyes close.

" Don't let him get to you. Listen to me. Listen to only my voice."

Feeling him nodding his head into her hand leaning forward gently Kara leans her forehead against Jason's own.

" This isn't you. This isn't the Jason that i know. Look at what this man has done to you. Don't let him win. Don't let him turn you into something you're not.

Suddenly as she feels his head shaking against her own fighting off the slight frown reaching up gently Kara roams her finger through the back of his head.

" I can't help it…."

" Yes you can. I know you can. You can beat this. You can beat him. Let's go home. Let's put him back in Arkham and throw away the key."

" He'll just escape again. He always does."

" Maybe? Maybe not? If he does we'll just catch him again. We'll do what we do best and put him back into his cage. Do you know why?"

As she feels his head shaking against her own pulling her head back causing his eyes to open extending her left hand out slowly Kara raises up her hand until it is up to eye level.

Up to eye level until his eyes come to rest on an item shining from her left ring finger. Come to rest down on her wedding ring.

A ring that his eyes come down to look towards his left hand feeling his own wedding ring underneath his glove before his eyes return to her own.

" I believe in you. I believe in us and i know we can accomplish anything together. I want the man that i love back. I want my Jason back and if you do this. If you do what you came here to do there is no turning back.

He wins and i lose. Give me the gun. Let me take you away from this. Take you away from this city. Let me take the pain away and i promise you it will never come back ever again."

Staring deep into his eyes pleading with every she's got for him to listen to her ignoring the tears that start to free flow down her cheeks after a couple of seconds that felt like eternity as she sees movement coming from his side breaking off eye contact slowly Kara looks down to find Jason raising the handgun up.

Raising the handgun up towards her before he lets it slip slightly in his finger causing the gun's grip to face her.

An motion that makes a watery smile come across her face as she gently takes the gun out of his hand and returns her eyes back to his own staring directly at him with nothing but happiness.

Happiness that makes her lean forward and press her lips back to his own for a deep kiss as her hands come to snake around the back of his neck while his arms find their way around her waist pulling her closer into his chest.

A kiss that after a heated minute is suddenly broken up when the sound of silent laughter coming from the ground causes them to look over towards the clown finding him smiling up towards them with blood dripping out of his mouth.

" A fine speech my dear. Such a shame it will be wasted."

Instantly as an intense glare comes across her face that seems to make the clown's smile just widen slowly Kara tilts her head at him before she hears him cough out a mouthful of blood onto the ground.

" The house always wins my dear and your precious Jason is no exception. He is right. I'll just escape again and again until i finally get what i want."

Turning his gaze away from Kara that just stares down towards him with glowing red eyes Joker turns his sights towards Jason finding him looking down towards him with nothing but anger.

" Isn't that right kiddo? How is your mother by the way?"

Instantly feeling Jason stiffening in her arms glancing over towards him as she finds his facial features hardening by the second quickly Kara looks back down towards The Joker with a small ounce of confusion in her fury filled eyes.

" You don't know? Tisk,tisk,tisk that's a bad batsy."

Unable to keep her confusion from deepening turning away from The Joker's gaze Kara turns her full attention over towards Jason.

" Let's just say, I orchestrated a little family reunion of sorts."

Instantly as she feels Jason's hands shaking against her waist causing her to look down to see him clutching the bottom of her shirt with tight fists quickly Kara increases her grip around him holding him in place.

" Shut up…."

" Oh how i wish you could have seen it…."

" Shut up…."

" The joy and happiness across your Jason's face from being reunited with his long lost mother…."

" Shut up! Shut up!"

Turning his eyes away from Jason as he finds Kara looking back towards him with shock riddled across her face instantly The Joker smiles widely up towards her.

" It was to die for."

Instantly Kara's eyes go as wide as saucers causing The Joker's sinister smile to widen even further. Eyes that suddenly break away to look down towards the floorboards as a flow of memories come back to her.

The memory of receiving a call at work from Jason. Remembering how ecstatic he sounded on the phone.

Remembering how happy he sounded causing a smile to come across her face that would remain on her face for the rest of the day.

A smile that would widen as the day progressed just thinking about him boarding a plane unable to stay in his seat due to the excitement of being reunited with his mother.

A memory that she has to shake away before she snaps her head to look directly back towards The Joker with an intense glare coming across her face as her eyes start to glow bright red.

" What's wrong my sweet innocent little Supergirl?"

Feeling her facial features hardening for a split second Kara watches the Joker break eye contact to stare up towards the ceiling before his eyes return back to her own.

" Oh i know. Don't feel left out my dear. Your next."

Unable to take it anymore instantly Jason breaks free of Kara's grasp and quickly closes the distance between him and The Joker before he rears back and lands haymaker one after another down snapping the clown's head to the side with each and every blow.

Blows after blows that causes the clown's blood to splatter against his vest before he smashes the Joker's head down viciously into the floorboards and quickly retrieves his remaining handgun from his belt sticking the barrel directly into The Joker's forehead.

" Jason!?"

Staring down towards the clown below him with so much hatred as he hears the sound of her silent footsteps approaching from behind closing his eyes slowly Jason takes a couple of deep breathes.

" Don't do it. It's exactly what he wants."

Feeling his hand starting to shake slowly Jason shakes his head before he opens up his eyes to look down only to find The Joker grinning slightly up towards him with blood trickling out of his mouth to the floorboards.

" I can't help it…."

" Yes you can. I believe in you…."

" I don't."

Suddenly as he feels her hand coming down to gently rest against his shoulder slowly Jason closes his eyes as he tries to fight the tears away.

" You didn't see what he did to her."

Gently squeezing his shoulder kneeling down until she is directly behind him reaching out gently Kara wraps her arms around Jason's waist from behind pressing her chest firmly to his back.

" I know, I know but she wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want her son to become a monster like he is. You know what i'm saying to you deep down is right. Don't let him win."

Kissing the side of his neck brushing her hand upwards until it is directly underneath his chin gently Kara turns Jason's head until he is staring directly at her.

" You can do this. You're stronger than him. This is just a game to him. A silly little game that you are playing right into his hands if you pull back on that trigger.

Give me the gun. Walk out of here with me and we'll never look back. We'll never come back to this city.

We'll never have to deal with the old man again. We will never have to see this man disgusting face ever again.

Please Jason? I need you."

Unable to suppress the tears that start to trickle down his face feeling as though all of his strength is leaving him leaning back into her arms gently Jason rests his forehead against Kara's own causing her to rub her cheek affectionately against his own before slowly he feels himself being lifted up from the ground and lead out of the room while a pair of eyes watch their every movement.

" Wait!? Where are you going!? The party's only gotten started!"

Coming to a stop by the open front door of the apartment slowly Kara glances over her shoulder and back over towards The Joker finding him staring at her in total shock.

" Game over clown. I win. You lose."

Without waiting for a response turning on her heels slowly Kara leads Jason out of the apartment slamming the apartment door closed behind her causing the Joker to stare at the closed door in total shock.

In total shock before slowly a silent chuckle escapes his lips. A chuckle that turns into full laughter after a couple of seconds as he ignores the intense pain he is feeling in his chest.

Laughter that suddenly comes to a drastic halt when the sound of glass shattering causes him to bring his laughter to a complete stop and look over towards the direction he heard the commotion before a wide smile comes across The Joker's face.

" Hey Batsy! Boy do i ever have a story for you."


End file.
